Amnesia
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Jiraiya and Naruto go for another year long trip and when they return Konoha is half destroyed. They look for their friends and Jiraiya finds Tsunade. She loses all her memory from a recent battle. Can Jiraiya help her remember everything? JirTsu
1. Prologue

It was late. Tsunade was stuck doing damn paper work again.

"Crap, will this pile ever end? Why am I the last one up every night?" She asked herself. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it? What do you want?" You could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

A big man came in with that stupid grin of his. "Looks like someone is a little cranky." He said.

"Shut up, you baka!!! I have no time for you; I have to finish these damn paper works!" She said with a little growl.

"I just came to bring you some Sake, you weren't at the bar today." He said.

"Shizune's been watching me like a hawk all day! I hate this." She stated as she took the Sake and drank it. "So what do you really want Jiraiya?"

"Well I came to tell you Naruto and I will be leaving for about a year to train."

"What you just came back from you two and half year training."

"Yeah but Naruto wants to complete the Rasengan."

"Didn't he already master it?"

"Yes but remember, the Fourth never completed it. And I need to tell Naruto something about him and the Fourth anyway."

"He thinks _he _can complete it."

"Hey he is the son of the Yondaime, I'm sure he can."

"Fine, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, well good night." Jiraiya said wanting to end the conversation there.

Tsunade just watched her old friend leave.

The next day, Jiraiya and Naruto were at the gate. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and all of Naruto's other friends including Tsunade and Shizune were waving them good bye and good luck.

"Do you think Naruto will come back stronger and more mature?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"No, but I'm sure he'll come back with a _new _perverted jutsu like last time." Tsunade responded and Sakura had to laugh.

* * *

One year later

Naruto and Jiraiya finally returned and to their surprise, Konoha was almost wrecked. It looked like there were some repairs done.

"Whoa, what happened while we were gone?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, but I'm going to find out. You go look for Kakashi and your friends; I'll ask Tsunade what's going on." Jiraiya said. Then he and Naruto spit up.

Jiraiya went straight to Tsunade's office only to be surprised that she was not there. Then Shizune came in and gasped, surprised to see Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya, you scared me. When did you get back?" Shizune asked.

"Just now, where is Tsunade?" Jiraiya replied.

"Oh well, um, Tsunade-sama is well, she's…" Shizune was a little nervous. She didn't know what to tell Jiraiya. Then her beeper went off to her rescue. "Oh well I need to head to the hospital now and-"

"Where is Tsunade, you need to tell me now!" Jiraiya interrupted her scared that Tsunade had died.

"Alright follow me." Shizune said.

* * *

Alright, I'm going to leave a cliff hanger there, and don't think I am an evil cliff hanger person. It's just how I write my stories depending on what kind of story it is. Well I'd appreciate it if you gave me some constructive criticism and some feed back. I will need at least 5 reviews before I continue. 


	2. She has Amnesia

Shizune went to the hospital with Jiraiya. She didn't tell him anything on the way there. When they got in they saw Sakura helping Tsunade to the door.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called as he ran to her. "Tsunade are you ok?"

"Who's Tsunade and who are you?" She asked.

Jiraiya was shocked. '_How could she not remember me? Or herself?' He thought. "_You're Tsunade and I'm Jiraiya." He explained to her.

"Oh well nice to meet you Jiraiya." She said.

"What happened to her?" Jiraiya asked Shizune.

"We'll explain later, first we should get Tsunade-sama to bed." Shizune said.

The three of them went to the Hokage mansion.

"Alright, you go to bed and tomorrow we'll see if you feel better." Jiraiya said as he tucked Tsunade into bed.

"Thank you; you're a very nice man." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya turned out the lights and closed the door behind him. He went straight to the Hokage office, where Shizune and Sakura were waiting for him.

"Ok, what happened?" He asked not wanting to waste anytime.

"Alright, here it is. About three months ago some of the Akasuki members came looking for Naruto. Tsunade-sama had formed a small group to stop them." Shizune started.

"Well Tsunade-sama told everyone to go for a member except Konan and Pain, because she knew they were the worst of the worst." Sakura continued.

"Well she and Pain had a hand-to-hand combat battle on top of the Hokage Monument, she fell and the Akasuki took off. But she hit head first onto the roof of the Hokage Mansion. We were able to save her life, but she lost all her memory." Shizune ended.

"How long has she been awake?" Jiraiya asked.

"She just woke up." Sakura said.

Jiraiya was upset. If only he were around. He could've saved Tsunade from hitting her head and had a rematch with that bastard. But if they were around the Akasuki would have taken Naruto.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. Since I've known Tsunade since childhood, I'll help her remember the past and take care of her. But for the things I don't know you two will have to deal with that." He said.

Sakura and Shizune both nodded.

"Wait, Jiraiya-sama. The elders are having a meeting tomorrow in regards about a temporary Hokage until Tsunade-sama gains her memory back and they requested that you come." Shizune said.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow than." He said and left.

* * *

The next day he went to the Hokage Mansion for the meeting. He bumped into Tsunade while there.

"Oh hey there. You're that nice man who took me home yesterday. Um… Jiraiya, right?" She said still a little confused.

"Yep, that's me. Hey I want to help you after this meeting I have to go to. Do you mind waiting for me?" He asked.

"Not at all. I need someone to show me around anyway."

"Alright, come with me. I'll show you where you can wait."

He brought her to her office and told her to wait there. Then he went to the meeting room where everyone was waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey everyone!" He said knowing that he was late.

"Alright now that Jiraiya has arrived we can start the meeting." Koharu said.

"Yes we will need a temporary Hokage until the Fifth has gained her memory or if she will gain her memory." Homura said.

"How about Kakashi, he is well capable of taking care of the village and he is one of our top shinobi." Kurenai stated.

"Good point!!!" Koharu said with everyone but Kakashi agreeing.

"WAIT! WHY ME?!?!" Kakashi asked.

"I already explained; you are one of our top shinobi!" Kurenai repeated.

"B-b-but…" He said trying to think of an excuse.

"Meeting adjourned." Homura said.

Everyone left and Kakashi sighed in defeat. Jiraiya went straight to the Hokage office with Kakashi.

"Hey there Tsunade!" Jiraiya greeted.

"Oh hey you, who's the old guy?" Tsunade asked referring to Kakashi's white hair and baggy eyes.

"Oh that's just Kakashi and he isn't really that old." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh well nice to meet you, I'm uh…" Tsunade said still not remembering her name.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, that's it, Tsunade. That's me." She said.

"Well Kakashi is going to take over while you regain your memory." Jiraiya told her.

"Really, well thank you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Alright, well you two go off now." Kakashi told them.

Jiraiya and Tsunade left and tried to get Tsunade's memory back. _'This should be easy since I know a lot about Tsunade's life.' _Jiraiya thought._ 'All I have to do is tell her a story and she should remember it.'

* * *

_

Alright well I'll stop there. I don't really care how many reviews I get now. But please tell me what you think and give me some advice to how it could be better and if you have some suggestions on how you think the story should go please don't be shy to share them. :)


	3. A scroll down memory lane

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Naruto (and if I did Tsunade and Jiraiya would be married)

* * *

Jiraiya brought Tsunade to their old training ground. He thought it would be best to start there.

"Alright Tsunade, here is our training ground." Jiraiya said.

"Training ground? Training ground for what?" She asked very confused.

"When we became ninja, we trained here. Remember?" Jiraiya got no answer so he decided to tell the story. "Alright we had just become Genin and Sarutobi-sensei trained us here to see how strong we were. There were two bells we had to get and who ever never got one was tied to the post. You had bet that I would be tied to the post and won. Then you and Orochimaru left to go home after you tried to kill me." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade was still VERY confused.

"Alright, close your eyes and focus. Try to remember." Jiraiya told her.

She closed her eyes and tried to think. She thought long and hard. Nothing came to her mind. They stayed there for about an hour, and then they heard two familiar sounding bells. Kakashi was there and he had the bells in on his side.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" He asked and when he was about to leave the bells rang again.

Tsunade snapped her eyes open. "I remember!" She exclaimed which made Jiraiya and Kakashi look at her. "I remember you, Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei!!! You called me stupid flat-chested girl which made me really mad and I tried to beat you up after Orochimaru and I won the bells from Sarutobi-sensei!!!" Tsunade said.

"YES, KAKASHI YOU'RE BRILLANT!!!! Wait what are you even doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"I thought I could go out for a little wait. I finished all the paper work. I don't know why Tsunade-sama keeps complaining about it." Kakashi stated. "Well I better go, see you later!" He said and left.

"Alright Tsunade, the next thing I'm about to remind you of is the most tragic, heartbreaking, distressing thing that ever happened in your life." Jiraiya stated.

"Please, nothing _that _bad could have ever happened." She stated in disbelief.

"Do you remember Dan and Nawaki?"

"Who and who?"

"Nawaki, your bother, and Dan your dead boyfriend!"

"No I never met them."

Jiraiya thought a while. He suddenly remembered the bells were what triggered her memory of the training, maybe…

"THAT'S IT!!!" He said.

"What's it, what's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Come with me!"

Jiraiya started to pull Tsunade back into the village and started to look for Naruto. They went to Ichiraku Ramen and found him right there.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called.

Naruto turned around to see the perverted Jiraiya and the old Tsunade.

"Hey ero-sennin and Granny Tsunade!" Naruto greeted.

"I'm your grandmother?" Tsunade asked.

"No he just calls you that to piss you off." Jiraiya stated.

"Hey, what's wrong with the old bat?" Naruto whispered to Jiraiya.

"She lost all her memory." Jiraiya said.

"Oh well Granny, you owe me ¥300!" Naruto stated.

"Oh ok, well…" Tsunade started.

"No, don't fall for it. He's just lying to you." Jiraiya stopped her.

"Oh well nice try little boy." Tsunade said nicely.

"Thanks a lot pervy-sage." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto let me see your necklace!" Jiraiya said.

"Why?"

"Just let me see it!!!"

"Fine here." Naruto gave him the necklace.

Jiraiya showed it to Tsunade, who took it into her hands. Then she started to tear up a little but tried her best not to cry.

"Dan… Nawaki…" She said silently.

Tears started to fall no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. It brought back all her memories. Even the one with Naruto and the bet. She returned it to Naruto.

"Take good care of it. Ok you little brat." She said in a jokily matter.

"Of course, I mean I would never want to hurt it!!! It's the second most precious thing to me." Naruto stated.

"What's the first?" Jiraiya asked.

"The village of course!" Naruto said.

Tsunade ruffled his hair. She smiled warmly at him before turning back to Jiraiya.

"So is there anything else?" She asked.

Jiraiya started to think. "Do you remember the battle with Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, that's when I gave Naruto the necklace." She said.

"Alright, then I got nothing else for today. You wanna get some Sake?" He asked.

"What in the world is Sake?" She asked.

"You don't know what Sake is? Then there is something I need to remind you of." He said and took her to the bar.

He ordered one normal bottle of Sake for himself and a big bottle of Sake for Tsunade. They got it almost instantly.

"Alright, drink up." He said and he started to gulp his down.

Tsunade just looked at it and took a small sip. She like the taste. She drank more until the whole bottle was gone and she started to forget some of her worries and she ordered another one.

"This is good." She stated as she drank another bottle.

"Well it helps you a lot when you want to forget everything." Jiraiya had stated.

Jiraiya knew Tsunade was a little weak since she couldn't remember anything and tried his best not to take advantage of it.

'_Is asking her out, 'taking advantage of her'?' _He thought. _'One little date isn't is it? Maybe she'll say no, what if she says yes. Nah it's not taking advantage. Taking advantage of her is telling her that she was actually my girlfriend and has been for the last year.'_ Then he had made up his mind and decided to ask her out, even though he knew it was wrong.

"Hey Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah?" She looked at him with her amber eyes.

Jiraiya started to get a little nervous and he gulped. He took a deep breath looked directly into her eyes.

"Would you like you go out tomorrow, you know after Shizune and Sakura help you remember other stuff?" Jiraiya asked still knowing it was wrong to ask her now of all times.

"Sure, you seem like a nice guy." Tsunade stated.

"Alright, well let's get you home now." Jiraiya said.

He got up and walked Tsunade home and for some reason she was snuggling up to him.

'_This is wrong; you know that you're taking advantage of her. This is wrong, this is really wrong.' _He kept thinking the whole way to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

Alright, well that's all for now. Tell me what you think and what I should change:) The next chapter will be about their date! Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other ones or if you hated the other ones I hope you like this chapter better than the other ones:)


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T (I'm so sad about that.)

* * *

That Sakura and Shizune tried help her remember all the jutsu and attacks she used to do. They spent the whole morning discussing and explaining what it is and she only remember half of it. The half she remembers was the super human strength part but the medical ninjutsu part was taking a little longer.

"Come on Lady Tsunade, try again! I'm sure you can save the next fish." Shizune said.

"This is so boring, are you sure I wasted my time doing something this boring?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes now, come on you can do it Tsunade-sama." Sakura encouraged.

"Fine, I'll try again."

Tsunade did the hand signs for the 25th time and she was getting faster doing the hand seals than she used to. She started to heal the fish while closing her eyes and it came back to her. All the medical training all the hard work. Everything and the fish started to move again and jumped into the water.

"I can do it!" Tsunade said.

"That's it Tsunade-sama, when you have been poison and the poison is eating away your muscles what is the quickest way to heal it?" Shizune quizzed her.

"You have to use your chakra and a type of antidote and extract the poison straight out of the body." Tsunade answered.

"YES! Now when your puncture your internal organ you must…?" Sakura asked.

"You must use a healing jutsu and place your hands directly on top of where your punctured organ!" Tsunade said.

"WE DID!!! SHE'S BACK!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Well her fighting part is. What else is there? She still isn't herself. Something's missing." Sakura stated.

"Maybe what's missing is her addictions." Shizune said.

"Well we can do that some other time, or maybe Jiraiya-sama can do that." Sakura said.

"Oh what time is it?" Tsunade asked remembering something from the day before.

"It's 6:30 pm, why?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go! See you later." She said rushing up to her room.

She looked through her closet. She had just remembered about Jiraiya's date. She looked for something nice to wear. She found a white tube top with a black mini skirt and black high heels with straps. She took out the hair ties in her hair and let it down. Then she started to put on some lips stick and there was a knock at the door.

"Tsunade it's me!" Jiraiya called.

"Hold on, give me a second." Tsunade said putting a little eyes shadow on.

She went to the door and Jiraiya was dressed up too. He wore denim jeans and a loose buttoned shirt. He wore brown shoes. He was holding roses in his hand and he was giving them to Tsunade.

"Oh, thank you. They're wonderful. You look nice." She said as a put the roses in a vase in her room.

"Thanks, they're nothing, you look great too." Jiraiya responded.

"Well are we going?" She asked giving him an adoring look.

"Yeah, let's go."

First they went to the bar and ordered some Sake with sushi, white radish with rice and gyoza.

"Alright, let's eat." Jiraiya said.

He got the white radish with rice while Tsunade got the sushi. They both shared the gyoza. They ate their food while he told her stories about their childhood. She had remembered some of it. Not all though.

"So yeah that's how you almost killed me." Jiraiya said telling the story on how she broke both his arms, six ribs and some internal arteries or something.

"I remember that, I think you kind of deserved that. I mean come on, you were that was so disgusting having you peak on us!" Tsunade said laughing.

"Well come on. Let's go for a little walk and I have a surprise for you." He said.

He and Tsunade got up and they went for a wonderful moon light walk. After the walk he led her to a big field full of lilies and daisies and even some roses.

"Jiraiya are we going to star gaze?" Tsunade asked.

"Yup, thought it would be nice." He said with a big grin.

"Aw, that's so cute." Tsunade gave him a big hug.

Then the two went and sat on the blanket. That night was great. They went for a great romantic walk and now they were star gazing and they saw some constellations. They saw the big dipper, Sirius etc.

Tsunade was getting tired and started to get tired. She laid her head on Jiraiya's shoulder and started to drift to sleep. Jiraiya noticed and just put her down on the blanket. He lay down with her and put his arm around her and soon he too fell a sleep and the two slept under the stars comfortable.

* * *

"Hey did you hear about the Hokage?"

"Yeah she has gotten weaker and is incapable to protect him."

"Yes but what about Jiraiya?"

"We don't have to worry about him… yet."

* * *

Alright the ending was inspired by Dragongoth, it is from her story A little bowl of trouble. It is totally awesome! Well yeah! I hope you like this chapter too. Please review and tell me if I shoul change anything, anything at ALL! Just tell me. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto

Warning: This it going to be a REALLY lame chapter, you don't need to read it if you don't want to. I am warning you this is a really LAME chapter.

* * *

The morning Tsunade and Jiraiya woke up in the middle of the same field. The sun shining brightly that day.

"Good morning!" Jiraiya said.

"Good morning, what are we doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"We fell asleep. Maybe I should get you back before Shizune worries."

Jiraiya helped her up and walked her home. When they got there Shizune was so relieved.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!!!" Shizune stated.

"Sorry Shizune, I fell asleep in the field." Tsunade said.

"Alright, well we better start to help you regain more of your memory." Then she got a book from the desk. "Look I found your old photo book. The one from when you were younger. I'll try to help you remember the traveling we did after but first we should start when you were about 2 or 3." Shizune said.

They opened the book and found little baby Tsunade with cute little pig tails smiling with a big grin next to her father who wore a jonin uniform.

"Oh I remember that, my father was about to leave for a mission and my mom made me take a picture with him." Tsunade stated.

"Did he come back alive?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade frowned. "No he didn't. He was killed by a shinobi from the Hidden Mist village." She stated. A single tear drop fell from her eyes.

They turned the page and saw another picture. It was the picture with the First Hokage with his hand on Tsunade's head while Tsunade's grandmother held her.

"Oh yeah I remember that, I really miss Grandfather and Grandmother." She stated.

The next picture was when Tsunade was a little older. There was her baby brother Nawaki being held by his mother. There was also The First and Second in the picture.

"Yeah, that was when Nawaki was first born."

They looked at a few more pictures, but after a while Tsunade learns to do her signature again and she remembers about most of her debts and all the mean things she did in her life. She laughed at most of them. It was now 3 pm and they had been up since 6 am.

"Alright is it time to attack?" A man asked.

"Not yet, we need to wait a little." Another said.

"Yes I heard that Kakashi Hatake was now Hokage." The only girl in the group said.

"Then we have to kill him." The second man stated.

"That should be easy, I almost killed him once but we had to leave so I could completely kill him." A third man said.

"Can I eat him when you kill him?

"Go a head, but don't forget why we really came."

"Yes, we came for the Kyuubi."

"Yes now let's go." The man said revealing his identity.

He had the legendary Rinningan and another man took off his cloak and he had the Sharingan.

"Alright, this time the Akasuki will get the Kyuubi." Pain said.

* * *

I warned you it would be LAME!!! Well since you read it I guess you can review, if you didn't read it and just came down here, ok I'm fine with that too. I don't really care if you review, because I know this chapter sucked. Well tell me what to change and I'll do that and if you want me to add something, other than the Akasuki showing up at Konoha I'll add it. I had a little bit of a writer's block, I'm sure it will go away soon but yeah give me some suggestions and I'll take them. (And be honest I **KNOW** this chapter sucked!) 


	6. Here they come

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto  
Sorry it took so long. I was busy all week. Well here is chapter 6. I hope you like it better than chapter 5. It's kinda short and it's also a cliffy (please don't hate me) So yeah.

* * *

It's been a week since Tsunade lost her memory and she's been getting along good. She hasn't gained all her memory but she is almost there. She is also getting her temper and her old personality back. She was back in office and was reading reports but there was still something she needed to remember. Everyone knew they were forgetting something but no one knew what.

"SHIZUNE, WHERE ARE THOSE DOCUMENTS?!?!" Tsunade screamed tired of waiting.

"Here they are Tsunade-sama, sorry it took so long." Shizune said. She saw Tsunade was very pissed. "I liked you better when you didn't have memory." Shizune mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Shizune said with a nervous chuckle.

"You better watch your mouth; don't forget who you're talking to!"

Shizune walked out mumbling how much she hated Tsunade's new more temperamental personality and how much she wished that they left Tsunade memory-less.

"So I see your temper is worse than before." Jiraiya stated coming in from the window.

"Can't you use the door like normal people?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah but who said I do what normal people do?"

"Or maybe your just being a stupid pervert again! Don't forget what happened the last time you peeped at me!"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I don't like peeping on old baggy hags like you."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

"Um… nothing. Anyway I just came to tell you I'll be leaving to do some research and won't be back for about a month."

"I don't give a crap leave all you want."

"Alright well I'll be leaving in two days."

"Why not now?"

"Cause I need two days to piss you off."

Tsunade tried to grab him and punch him but he ran put the window before she could get the chance.

* * *

"Alright boys and Konan, today's the day. Konoha won't know what hit them." Pain said.

"Yes, I'd like to destroy the rest of this village now." Itachi said.

"Alright grab your partner and hide somewhere till the signal is given." Pain instructed.

Everyone left except for Konan and Pain. They both transformed into normal villagers.

"Alright we will go in and see if the Kyuubi is alone, if he isn't we will call on the others after they have distracted the other ninja."

They went into the village pretending to blend in. They got to the gate and were stopped instantly.

"STOP! Who are you?" Kotetsu asked.

Pain and Konan changed there voices incase they would identify it.

"We are a couple from the Rice Country." Pain said.

"You look really familiar." Izumo said.

"Yes, we visit often." Konan stated.

"Alright, I guess there's nothing with them. Sorry for troubling you." Kotetsu.

"Oh it's just fine." Pain said.

He and Konan continued to the village. They went to the most obvious place to find Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade was doing paper work (again). She was about to take a sip of her tea when the glass cracked.

'_What the- that's not normal.' _She thought. _'What's the big idea?'_

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called.

* * *

"Hello there Naruto." Someone said from behind Naruto.

"Huh? What are you doing here?!?!?" Naruto asked.

* * *

I warned you it would be a cliffy. So yeah please review (tell me if it's bad or good) and if you want me to change anything or add anything or if there is something you want to happen tell me. Don't be scared I won't bite. The next chapter will have a little action in it. So please don't hate me because of the cliffy. Hope you like it :) 


	7. Akasuki is here RUN!

Sorry took so long. Hope you like this chapter and I don't own Naruto. TT_

* * *

_

_He and Konan continued to the village. They went to the most obvious place to find Naruto._

_Tsunade was doing paper work (again). She was about to take a sip of her tea when the glass cracked._

'_What the- that's not normal.' She thought. 'What's the big idea?'_

"_SHIZUNE!" Tsunade called._

"_Hello there Naruto." Someone said from behind Naruto._

"_Huh? What are you doing here?!?!?" Naruto asked._

"I just came to see hi." Jiraiya stated.

"Well can't you see I'm on a date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto said a little mad.

"Ok, ok I can take a hint. I just wanted to get some tea."

"Ok, whatever. Just don't ruin this date for me."

"Oh you don't need me for that."

"Hey is that him?" Konan asked.

Then walked into Ichiraku Ramen stand and found a young man. But it wasn't Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and where is Naruto?" Pain asked.

"Oh, if your looking for Naruto his on a date with Sakura. You know those two make a good couple." The owner stated.

"I don't know why your glass would have broken, Tsunade-sama." Shizune stated.

"Are you sure? Has anything like this happen before?" Tsunade asked.

"Well maybe it's a sign."

"Please, I don't believe in signs Shizune."

"Why don't you check the lottery?"

Tsunade got out her lottery ticket and the newspaper and she won.

"I thought you said I never win anything." Tsunade said.

All over a sudden Genma and Raidou rushes in.

"Tsunade-sama, I think the Akasuki is here." Genma stated.

"The who?" Tsunade asked.

"The Akasuki! Don't you remember?" Raidou asked.

"I never ever heard of them."

"Oh no, we never told her about the battle with the Akasuki or their plan to get Naruto." Shizune said realizing their mistake.

"Their after Naruto? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"No time to explain we need to go fin him now." Shizune said pulling Tsunade.

"Naruto, this isn't a date. I told you that like 50 times." Sakura said.

"Awe, come on Sakura-chan. Just one date." Naruto begged.

"You're pathetic Naruto." Jiraiya laughed.

"Look who's talking, your 53 and chasing women in there 20s." Naruto shoot back.

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Oh yeah-" Jiraiya didn't finish he sensed strong Chakra near by. "Stay here kid."

Jiraiya ran out and tried to see who it was. It was strong Chakra. Too strong. He only felt it once or twice in his life and it belonged to Itachi Uchiha.

'_If Itachi is here, where is he?' _Jiraiya thought. _'He must be here for Naruto. I better stay here and make sure he's alright.'_

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing kid. Just nothing." Jiraiya replied.

"Konan, Pain we know where the Kyuubi is." Itachi said finding his leaders.

"Where is he?" Pain asked.

"He's at the tea house."

"Then what are we doing here. Let's go."

"Shizune tell me this instant who the Akasuki is." Tsunade commanded.

"I'll explain in a second Tsunade-sama. We need to find Kakashi." Shizune said.

He was at the KIA stone as always.

"KAKASHI!!!" Shizune called.

"Yo, Shizune, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi greeted.

"We need your dogs."

"Why?"

"The Akasuki is here and they might be after Naruto."

"Oh that's bad!"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHO THE HELL THE AKASUKI IS?!?!?!" Tsunade screamed.

"We'll tell you later." Kakashi said summoning one of his dogs. "Go find the Akasuki." They followed the dog.

"Hey, Itachi what are you doing back here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh look its Kakashi." Itachi said deadpanned.

"Hey isn't he the guy from the bingo book?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. He is in the Akasuki." Shizune stated.

"Can you tell me NOW who the Akasuki is?"

"It's a secret organization of the worst criminals in the world. They are trying to kill all the Bijuu so they can destroy the world." Jiraiya said from behind Itachi.

"Oh sensei, I was wondering when our re-match will be." Pain said.

"RIGHT NOW!!!"

* * *

Hoped you like it, I'll continue whenever. Please review and tell me what you think. Was it horrible? Oh and if yoy want me to add, see, or change anything just tell me k. See ya next time. 


	8. The battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hope you like it!

* * *

The Akasuki started to come out of hiding. ANBU, Jonin and Chunnin all came while the Genin, Academy Students and civilians took hiding. 

"Alright everyone get into groups and take a member down together. I'll take Pain alone!" Jiraiya said. He turned and looked at Tsunade who was completely confused. "Tsunade I want you to stay back."

"WHAT?!?! BUT JIRAIYA! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF!!!" Tsunade screamed.

"No you can't remember how strong he is!"

"I'm battling beside you weather you like it or not. If you die I'm going down with you."

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Then cupped his chin and kissed him on the cheek.

"We're in this all or nothing. Just like when we were little." She said with a smile.

"Do you really think that everything everyone told you was true?" Pain asked.

"Of course! Jiraiya would never lie to me!"

"Hahaha! You are so gullible. The only reason you got amnesia was because of him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsunade don't listen to him!"

"Tsunade you were _MY_ best friend! I protected you from everything! Don't you remember me, Nade?"

"Only my closes friends and family called me that!"

"You and Jiraiya were battling and he pushed you off an edge of a cliff and made sure you bumped your head, and then he took you back to Konoha so you would remember the wrong stuff and try to kill your best friends!"

"But everything they said. I remember it so clearly."

"It's a jutsu! To make you believe what they want you to believe!"

Tsunade was really confused.

"TSUNADE DON'T BELIEVE HIM!!!"

Tsunade didn't know who to go with. So she picked the side she thought made more sense… The Akasuki side.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhggggggg!!!!" She said screamed as she gave Jiraiya a huge punch that sent him flying yards away.

"I knew you would remember Tsunade." Pain said.

Tsunade ran to where Jiraiya landed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!!!" She said as she started to battle him.

"Tsunade he's lying to you!!! You have to believe me!!!" Jiraiya said.

"No you took advantage of me."

"Tsunade no, I didn't. Well I kinda did."

"So you admit it!!!"

She started to attack him again!

"DIE JIRAIYA!!!"

"I don't want to hurt you Tsunade." Jiraiya said avoiding all her attacks.

He turned and looks at Pain. He was taking Naruto away.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed. "Tsunade Pain is lying to you! I would never do anything to hurt you or lie to you!"

"How can I trust that?" She asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!"

Tsunade was frozen. She fell to her knees.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Tsunade from the first day I laid eyes on you I fell in love. I remember the first day I saw you in the Academy. You and everyone were laughing at me but when I heard your laugh I fell in love with you!"

She started to tear up. Her head started to hurt. She looked where they were and they were standing the exact spot she fell and bumped her head. It all came back to her. She looked and the Akasuki was gone… and they took Naruto!

* * *

Ok I know it's not the best but all well. Hope you liked it!!! 

Preview: Tsunade and Jiraiya go on a mission alone to search for Naruto for they believe it was all there fault. Tsunade still has a lot to remember about the Akasuki but can she remember everything in time to save Naruto?


	9. An Awkward Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
I hope you like it!

* * *

Tsunade sat at the bar totally ashamed to call herself the 5th Hokage.

"I can't believe I fell for that SCUM BAGS trick! I mean how did I even get this job?" Tsunade asked out loud miserably. 

"Tsunade don't say that. If I had amnesia too I'm sure I would have fallen for it as well." Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you! I guess I have to remember MORE things. AH, my head hurts enough."

"Why don't you go get a night sleep?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya went to sleep both feeling that it was their entire fault.

The next day Jiraiya went straight to Tsunade's office surprised to see her in her old Jonin jacket and packed for a mission. And Tsunade was surprised to see vise versa.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm about to request a mission to get Naruto, you?" He answered.

"Same here, but I'm going alone. This is my entire fault and I'm going to fix it!"

"NO! You don't know how strong they are. I'm coming with you and if that means I have to trail you I will."

"Jiraiya they are too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I don't care I'm going whether you like it or not! There is NO WAY I'm letting you go without me!"

"Fine, but if it gets too dangerous you better leave!"

"Hell No, we're in this together." Jiraiya was determined to get his way.

Tsunade didn't have time to argue and knew they were losing precious time so she agreed.

"Now Shizune we will need back up so you are in charge of village and we will communicate with these walkie talkies." Tsunade said giving Shizune an ear and mouth piece. "Now when I tell you to send out some ninja to back us up." Tsunade ordered.

Shizune nodded and the two Sannin left for their dangerous mission.

"Alright so you have a plan?" Jiraiya asked her.

"No I was hoping you had one." Tsunade said.

"Alright on our way there I will tell you everything about the Akasuki and it's going to take a week to get to their new hide out so we will rest in every other village. Luck for us the Akasuki have no faster way to get there either so they must stop at villages. Now come on we only have till night fall to get to the village after this town." Jiraiya said pointing out that they were already near a town. "The next town is about 50 miles so it might take till night fall." Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade nodded and the rest of the way they stayed quiet. Tsunade felt a little awkward. She still remembered Jiraiya telling her he loved her and she felt really uncomfortable just being near him.

Just like Jiraiya said it took till night fall to get to the other town. They were both tired and starving. They had been running non stop without eating all day.

They stopped at the first hotel open. Unfortunately for Tsunade they only had one room with one bed and they were the only hotel with at least one open room so Tsunade and Jiraiya were stuck sleeping together.

After dropping off their bags they went to the nearest restaurant and ate something. Jiraiya noticed some tension between Tsunade and him.

"Is everything ok Tsunade? You don't look so hot!" Jiraiya said.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" Tsunade asked feverishly!

"I meant you look like something's wrong. Are you ok? Are you worried about Naruto? I'm sure he's fine!" Jiraiya stated.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just fine it's nothing Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

The rest of the night they both stayed quiet during the meal and when they got back to the room they took their turn in the bathroom. They got into bed and both felt kinda awkward to be in bed together.

They were supposed to be best friends and nothings wrong with sleeping in the same bed as your best friend but there was too much sexual tension. Thank goodness they knew how to control themselves but for how long? They both slept uncomfortably because of all the tension.

When they woke up the next day Jiraiya's arm was holding Tsunade tightly against his body. Tsunade's arms were tightly wrapped around his arms like she didn't want to let go.

When they realized the awkward position they were in they pushed each other away and jumped out of bed blushed.

"So um did you sleep well?" Tsunade asked feeling very embarrassed.

"Yeah, um did you?" Jiraiya asked feeling the same way. Tsunade just nodded.

"Well I'm going to get ready." They said in unison.

"Right I'll go to the bathroom." Jiraiya said.

They both got dressed still feeling embarrassed they didn't say anything during breakfast or on the way to the next village.

* * *

Preview: Both feeling a little awkward still won't talk to each other until the next village. When they get there a little early then planned they agree to loosen the tension a little to go on a date. How will the date end? In a disaster or in a perfect way?

Hope you liked it! I know it wasn' t the best but that's all I got. I hope you like it! Please review!!!


	10. A better date than before!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto

A/N: I changed the rating of the story just because of this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

They were at their destination, 3 hours earlier than planned. Jiraiya went and signed him and Tsunade up for two separate rooms. 

"Alright we have 3 hours to waste. What do you want to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why don't we just catch up with them?" Tsunade asked.

"Well they are strong and have their guards up and you should fight not knowing how strong they are!"

"Alright then let's refresh my memory."

"Alright, I guess."

The two Sannin went to the nearest bar and discussed how strong the Akatsuki was. They discussed battle tactics and when it was right to call for back up. They made it fully professional. The last thing they wanted to discuss was the other night and what happened on the mountain.

"So it's agreed, when we get to the next town we will call the other ninja to work their way there and we will discuss the plan." Tsunade said. Jiraiya just nodded in an agreement.

There was an awkward silence that only lasted 5 minutes but it felt like forever. They both knew where the conversation was going to restart and didn't want to start it. They sat there looking at each other and turning their heads before the other noticed.

"So, um, crazy week huh?" Jiraiya asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, really crazy!" Tsunade stated.

There was another silence. They both either just looked at the ground or ceiling. Then Jiraiya decided to end this.

"Tsunade what's wrong. I mean it was weird how this morning started but that shouldn't ruin our friendship!" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah but… look Jiraiya I can't really explain it but well um…" Tsunade was trying to find the right words not to hurt Jiraiya's feelings. "It's just really awkward."

"You know, we have an hour and a half left to waste. Want to um… well go on a date to loosen the tension?" Jiraiya asked nervously.

"Um… well sure… I mean not like it's a big date. Just to um…"

"Loosen the tension?"

"Yeah there you go!"

"Alright well why don't we um take a shower and get ready?"

"That sounds good."

They went to their hotel rooms and got ready. Tsunade put on her normal cloths instead of the uniform and let her hair down for the night. She tried her best not to make it look like she put any effort in getting dress. But it was a little hard cause she was wearing some make up.

Jiraiya too changed into normal cloths. He tried to straighten himself out. He tried his best to look good without showing any effort but it was hard considering that he usually was excited to get a date with Tsunade.

After about half an hour of getting dressed they met up at the front of the hotel. Jiraiya was the first one there and waited 5 minutes before Tsunade showed up.

"Hey there Jiraiya." Tsunade greeted.

"Hey Tsunade. You look really nice." Jiraiya said blushing. This made her blush as well.

"So um, should be go?"

"Oh uh yeah! Let's go. There is this great restaurant. It has a dance floor, a bar and it's not to fancy not to fast foody."

"Well it has a bar, it MUST be good!"

They went to the restaurant and sat at a random table. They looked at the menu for something they like. Then a girl on roller skates came by with a note pad.

"Hello, I'm your waitress, Suki. What can I start you out with?" Suki asked nicely with a cheery smile on her face.

"Oh, I'd like a bottle of Sake and some tuna sushi rolls." Tsunade said.

"I'll have a bottle of Sake as well and the house special. Oh and gyoza for two." Jiraiya said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your food. But until then you can dance, wait here or go to our bar and get some wine for you and your date." Suki said and roller skated away.

"Well looks like this place is pretty fun." Jiraiya said.

"I guess, so what do you want to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Well um wanna dance?" Jiraiya asked as his face turned red.

"Sure." Tsunade said blushing with a small smiled.

Jiraiya led Tsunade to the dance floor and the D.J. started to play a slow dance.

"Alright, let's have all the couples on the dance floor." The D.J. said into his mic.

"What a coincidence." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade giggled and she and Jiraiya started to dance. Jiraiya's hands wrapped around her waist and Tsunade's hands on Jiraiya broad shoulders. The pink and red lights started to shine on all the couples.

"You're a great dance." Jiraiya said.

"That's only because your great a leading." Tsunade said with a little giggle.

Jiraiya held Tsunade closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsunade laid her head on his chest and they dance for a good long 10 minutes until their food got to their table.

Jiraiya held out Tsunade chair like a proper gentlemen which made Tsunade giggle a little.

"Itadakimas." They both said as they started to eat their food.

"Mmm. This soup is delicious." Jiraiya said. "Want some?"

Tsunade leaned in as Jiraiya gave her a spoon for of soup.

"Mmm, it is delicious." Tsunade said.

They have a normal conversation with out to much tension.

"You know what would make this date even better?" Jiraiya asked.

"What would that be?" Tsunade asked.

"A nice bottle of white whine!" Jiraiya said getting up and going to the bar. When he got back he had a big bottle of white wine with him and two wine glasses. "For you." He poured her a glass.

"Thanks!" Tsunade said.

They continued talking and drank the wine. The tension between them was loosening but not going away.

"Well I'm done, are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yep, well why don't we go home now. We need to get up early tomorrow!" Tsunade said.

They walked back to the hotel comfortably. In fact they were so comfortable that neither noticed that Jiraiya was holding her or that Tsunade was snuggling into Jiraiya's chest.

They got back and Jiraiya walked Tsunade to her room.

"This was a great night!" Jiraiya said outside Tsunade's door.

"Yeah, I guess. But it doesn't have to end now." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya stood there a little confused. Then Tsunade went up and gave Jiraiya a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Tsunade opened the door not releasing the kissed. They went in the Jiraiya laid Tsunade on the bed and started to undress her.

* * *

"Whoa, I thought Konoha already recovered from the battle with Orochimaru over 3 years ago." Said a boy.

"Maybe it's from another battle?" Suggested the girl with him.

"Well let's see if he's here and if he isn't let's just leave." Said another boy.

"No if he isn't here we are going to look for him, right?" Asked the last of the group.

"Yup, now let's go. We can't be detected remember that!" Said the first boy.

* * *

Well that's chapter 10. Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve. Once again if there's something you would like to see happen in the next chapters tell me and I'll try my best to add it in!!!! 


	11. The next day

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto:( T.T Sorry it took so long. I kept falling asleep while doing homework and stuff and I didn't really have time. Well any way hope you like it!

* * *

Jiraiya woke up. It was still dark; Jiraiya looked at the clock beeping beside the bedside. It said 4:00 am. He looked around. He didn't see Tsunade anywhere. 

_ 'Whoa, was that just a dream?' _He thought.

He was about to just push snooze and go back to bed. But then the bathroom door opened and someone stepped out. He looked and saw Tsunade still trying to dry her hair with a towel. She noticed him and gave him a smile and walked over.

"Good morning sleepy-head! You are one heavy sleeper." Tsunade said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked with a smile.

"I thought we could get an early head start; maybe ask some people in the next town if they saw any sign of the Akatsuki."

"That sounds like a good idea. Let me just get dressed."

"Oh and before I forget, I contacted Shizune. She said she had already assembled some teams and they will try to make it to the next stop by tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Jiraiya got up and went to the bathroom.

It took him about thirty minutes to get showered and ready to go.

"Alright let's head out." He said.

* * *

"Alright we looked everywhere, Naruto Uzumaki is no where to be found." Said a boy.

"I guess Itachi got to him before we did. Let's go and try to find them." Said the leader.

"Why do you care about him so much? I mean you did try to kill him Sasuke." Karin said.

"I don't care about Naruto, but if Itachi gets his hands on Naruto, I have no chance of beating him!" Sasuke stated.

"Alright then, let's get out of here before anyone recognizes you!" Suigetsu said.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya had made it to the next town about 75 miles away about 6:00.

"I don't know about you, but I could get a bit to eat." Tsunade said.

"I agree I'm starving!" Jiraiya stated.

There were a lot of places to get something to eat. But the one they went to was no other than the bar.

"Hey give me some Sake and Gyoza." Tsunade said.

"And I'll have some white radish and Sake." Jiraiya stated.

"Right away ma'am and sir." Said the barman.

"Well I guess we can wait a little then start asked people if they saw the Akatsuki near by." Tsunade suggested.

"Alright, I'll take the south and you look north." Jiraiya said with a grin creeping up his spine.

Tsunade glared at him and said, "Jiraiya, we don't have time for you to go and do some stupid 'Research'. I'm taking the south and you're going north."

"Aw, but I get really useful info the way I do it!"

"HELL NO! We don't have five hours for you to get information. We need to get the information and leave. The next town is about 100 miles away and we need to get there by night fall or before the ninja teams get there."

"Fine but if I need to I will go to the make out bar."

"Only if it's totally necessary." Tsunade said not happy to say it.

Jiraiya noticed the pout and decided to tease her a little.

"Are you telling me this because you don't want to waste time or because you can't bear see me with another girl?" Jiraiya asked with a bit of a mischievous grin.

Tsunade blushed immediately. "What are you kidding me, no way!" She stated.

"Then let me go."

"Jiraiya, I know what you are doing, and I'm not going to let you waste anytime with those stupid whores."

"So you are jealous?"

"N-NO!" Tsunade screamed blushing a little more.

Jiraiya laughing silently in pleasure. He was actually really happy Tsunade was so jealous; it showed how much she really like Jiraiya.

After their meal Tsunade contacted Shizune again.

"Shizune, Shizune, can you hear me?" Tsunade said into her mouth piece.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Shizune sounded a little staticy to Tsunade. "We are on our way to the town you're currently at."

"How long till you get here?" Tsunade too sounded a little staticy.

"We should be arriving in about 2 hours." Shizune said.

"That is great speed." Tsunade complemented. "Are all the teams going on different routes?"

"Hai, we are all in groups though. Team Kakashi and Team Gai are the fastest and might get there before any of us. My team is alone and might be the last team there. Team Kurenia and Team Asuma should arrive right after Team Kakashi and Team Gai. Oh and Sand Siblings have agreed to save Naruto so you should expect to see them soon." Shizune said.

"Good job Shizune, we will be staying here for 5 hours gathering information." Tsunade replied.

"Alright, we will check in if there are any problems." Shizune said.

"Alright then."

"So how are they?" Jiraiya asked.

"They are in group and Team Kakashi and Team Gai should be meeting with us soon. Along with the Sand Siblings." Tsunade told him.

"Alright, so we should start gathering information now."

Tsunade nodded and the tow split up.

* * *

"Who are we looking for now?" Jugo asked.

"One of the Konoha teams, we will have to be in a temporary alliance with them." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure, we have to?" Karin asked.

"Yes now come on I think I see my old team." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Suigetsu asked.

"YES, now stop asking questions. Let's go!" Sasuke commanded.

"Hai!" They all said.

* * *

Well that's chapter 11. Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve. Blah blah blah. Well this is one of my more duller chapters. But still R&R please. Tell me what I should change and I will do it in a heart beat!!!! I'd like to thank all my readers, I'm glad you like it even though I know it's not the best. If the next one takes to long, sorry I have a little bit of writers block. It should go away soon:) 


	12. Jiraiya's Mistake and The teams Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto Well any way hope you like it:D And please R&R even if you didn't like it, cause if you didn't just tell me what to change and how to improve it!!!

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya started to do their research. So far some people say they say a group of men with a young blonde and they looked creepy while others say nothing special ever happens to the village. Everything led to nowhere. Then about half an hour later Tsunade actually came by a useful resource.

"Hey, lady I hear you're looking for creepy guys and a little blonde boy right?" A man asked.

He was wearing a ripped shirt dark purple shirt and black shorts. He had a sword on his back and had short hair. He also had some scratches here and there.

"What if?" Tsunade replied.

"Well what if I said I got some info. What's in it for me?"

"Let's talk." Tsunade said.

They walked into a near by bar and sat at the nearest booth there was.

"Alright, so what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"How bout a date?" The man asked.

"How about you tell me what I want to know and I let you live."

"Hey how do you think you are threatening me? I can beat any girl you anytime."

This made Tsunade mad. She hated it when guys underestimate her because of her gender. She clutched her fist and smashed the table.

The man stared and started to shake. The whole table was in tiny pieces.

"What did you say about girls?" Tsunade asked with fire in her eyes.

"Uh… I'll give you the info just please don't kill me! I-I'll also pay for the table." The man said.

"Good, now tell me where they went?"

"I over heard them saying that they were going to their new H.Q. in the center of the center of the fire country."

"What about the kid?"

"The kid wasn't with them. When I saw the kid he was out cold."

Tsunade stood up. "That's all I needed to know." She said and then she left to tell Jiraiya they still had time to save Naruto.

--

"How much longer till we get to H.Q." Itachi asked impatiently.

"Don't worry we're almost there. It will take a few days before we get there." Pain said.

"You call that almost?" Kisame asked.

"Well it's closer than the day we started no stop fucking complaining!" Pain screamed.

Naruto was now in a box and awake. He has been trying for hours to get out. He was banging on the walls and trying to get out!

"Let me out of I'll kill you all!!!" Naruto threatened.

"Yeah right kid. You could hurt a fly." Zetsu said.

"Yes I can! Watch me!!!"

Naruto tried to summon the red chakra but was failing. The Akatsuki noticed too.

"Don't even try kid. We used a jutsu to suppress the red chakra for a few days." Pain stated.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get out and then I'll kick all your asses!" Naruto stated and started to struggle some more. But it was really useless. The red chakra was completely blocked out of Naruto's system! But no matter what Naruto never gave up!

--

Tsunade ran through the village to find the old pervert. But he was no where to be found. After a few minutes she decided to go to the most obvious but restricted area. The make out bar.

Tsunade was really upset when she walked in and Jiraiya was sitting with some girls. She was about to walk over there to scream at him for disobeying a direct order.

But then she saw one of the girls kiss him and he kissed back. And she knew it was no accident because that kiss lasted almost 2 minutes. When Jiraiya and the girl released Jiraiya saw Tsunade and jumped up.

Tsunade was both angry and hurt. She didn't know to whether to go over and scream at him for disobeying her and kissing that girl or to just run off hurt and eyes full of tears.

Jiraiya got up and was about to explain to Tsunade what just happened was nothing, but her hurt side got the better of her and she ran off never wanting to see the old lying, cheating bastard again.

"Tsunade wait!" Jiraiya called after her.

Tsunade didn't listen and just ran some where she could drown her sorrows… the bar.

"Hey old man, give me a BIG bottle of Sake." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure it's the time of day to be drinking that?" He asked.

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME GOT IT?"

"A-alright, here." He handed her the bottle and she paid.

About 5 minutes later of 3 quarters into the bottle she started to get staticy call.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade, can you hear me?" It was Kakashi.

"Yeah I'm here." Tsunade said a bit drunk.

"Alright, well we're in the town where are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hold on I'll be at the entrance in a minute." Tsunade said.

"Alright, also Uchiha is with us."

"Alright well keep a close eye on him. I'm on my way."

With that said Tsunade finish gulping down her bottle and went to the entrance. She had a bit of a headache and her face was flushed from being drunk. She got to the entrance in no time and there were Team Gai, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai waiting.

"We just heard from Shizune they should be arriving in a couple of minutes." Kakashi said.

"Are you alright, Shishou?" Sakura asked as she noticed Tsunade cheeks.

"Yeah now where is the Uchiha kid?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke walked up to see Tsunade.

"Do you always get this drunk at 12?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Hey watch who you're talking to!!!" Tsunade screamed. "And I am NOT drunk. Just a little flushed. Now I assume the only reason you're here is to stop Itachi from getting the Kyuubi."

"That and to kill him too. But I can't do that if he has the Nine Tailed."

"I don't trust you Sasuke. I don't trust you one bit." She sighed. "But I guess if we want to get Naruto back we will need your help." Tsunade admitted.

"So you're going to let me come back."

"On one condition, I get to pick one of my most trustworthy ninja to watch you."

"Who?"

"Sakura of course. She is going to watch you and your team 24/7 and she is going to help you kill Itachi."

"WHAT? She'll only hold me back."

"Too bad, either that or you can get Naruto yourself. Think about it Uchiha."

Sasuke had no choice but to accept.

"Now Sakura don't start getting excited got it! Sasuke is different and you can't turn your back on him for a second got it?"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded and went off.

About 5 minutes later Shizune shows up with her team.

"Alright come on let's find the Perverted Bastard and we can discuss our plan." Tsunade said.

The group started to go through the town and found Jiraiya in the middle of it.

"Tsunade there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade just gave him the death glare and turned to the other. "Let's go discuss this outside of town." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded and they went to somewhere not to far away.

"Alright we are all going to the same place. Then center of the Fire Country but we need to get the Akatsuki before they get there. Now we are going to be divided into groups. I'll tell you your groups later but we need to get a way to surround the Akatsuki." Tsunade said. She took out her map and circled their destination.

"Well if we want to ambush them I say we have to find out how fast their going. How soon did they leave this town? Then we could calculate where they are and where they will be so we can get there before they do. After we plan routes and ambush them when they arrive." Shikamaru explained.

Everyone looked at him with a satisfied look on their faces.

"Alright, Shikamaru you stay here and make out some routes for us to take." Tsunade said.

"What a drag but whatever." He took a pen and started to mark some good routes.

"Alright while he's doing that Shizune, I need you to find this guy with a sword on his back. He had a scratch on his arm, a cut on his face and a few other cuts and scratches. He must fight a lot. Well anyway he should be at the bar, ask when he saw the Akatsuki leave."

Shizune nodded and went off.

"Alright now everyone is staying with your group except for Jiraiya, Asuma, Gai and Shizune are one group. Sakura you already know you're with Sasuke; and Sai you're also with them. And Kurenai, Kakashi, Yamato and I are another."

"What you're separating the teams and team leaders?" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai I get that you're worried about your team but this is for the best. But don't worry you will get with them again but for now you are separated."

"LADY TSUNADE, LADY TSUNADE!!!" Shizune called.

"What is it?"

"That man you talked about said that they left about 6 in this morning." Shizune said.

"Man their slow. They should be at their location in about 5 days and if we continue at this speed we can cut them off right here, about 10 miles away from the H.Q." Shikamaru said circling the location and marking routes again.

Tsunade took the map and looked at it. "Alright, come on. Jiraiya's team and my team with go to this route right here where it splits up in the middle. Sasuke's team with go take the route that goes straight to the H.Q. it should be the shorts route." Tsunade paused to make sure everyone was listening.

"Neji's team will take the route that makes them go all around which is the longest. Shikamaru's will go take the route that goes though calm forest but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down. And Genma you will go through the swampy area. Everyone got it?" Tsunade asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Well that's chapter 12. Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve. Blah blah blah. Well this is another one of those duller chapters. But still R&R please. Tell me what I should change and again I will do it in a heart beat!!!! I'd like to give a special thanks to Dragongoth for giving me the BRILLAINT idea for this chapter, I mean the parts that were good not the sucky parts. I know this chapter wasn't that good! Well anyway I guess I can leave a preview

Preview: Tsunade refuses to talk to Jiraiya. Not even a simple hi or I HATE YOU! If she wants to tell him something she asks Shizune to tell him and insult him at the same time. Can and will Jiraiya fix things with Tsunade find out in the next chapter!!!


	13. Rumors make it worst!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto Well any way hope you like it And please R&R even if you didn't like it, cause if you didn't just tell me what to change and how to improve it:)

* * *

After sleeping a night at the town everyone was getting ready to leave. Tsunade refused to speak a word to Jiraiya. Not even a simple 'Hi'. And they would have to be together for 2 days and 1 night more.

"Alright, now if anyone needs back up for Akatsuki we have our radios." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded and went to where they were to go.

Tsunade's and Jiraiya's team agreed to go the same way until the split in the road.

"Tsunade can we talk about this?" Jiraiya asked as they were traveling.

Tsunade just completely ignored him. She didn't even bother looking his way. She just sped up and got in front of the group.

Jiraiya sighed and knew that that moment was just not the right time. Maybe when they were resting or alone.

The whole group had to speed up to keep up with Tsunade. They had thought she just wanted to get to Naruto before it was too late. Well they got tired and had to take a little rest. That was when Jiraiya tried to talk to her again.

"Tsunade please we need to talk about this!" Jiraiya stated.

Tsunade didn't respond.

"What you saw was not what it looked like, I was just—" Jiraiya was interrupted when Tsunade's hand went up and told him to stop. Then she just walked away.

Shizune saw it and knew that something was up and wanted to see what was going on. She walked over to Jiraiya.

"What's up with you and Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked concerned.

"Well can you keep quiet about something?" Jiraiya asked.

"Of course you can trust me!"

"Well Tsunade and I slept together!"

"YOU AND LADY TSUNADE SLE—"

Jiraiya covered her mouth before she could finish. Then he released and Shizune was breathing in and out in shock.

"Then why is she so mad? Did you drug her?"

"Of course not!!!! It was her idea!"

"Was she drunk?"

"No, no, no nothing like that!!!"

"Then why is she so fucking pissed at you?"

"Well in the other town, before you guys came and we were supposed to gather information, Tsunade saw me accidentally kiss some other girl!"

"ACCIDENTALLY?!?!? HOW IS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL AN ACCIDENT?!?!?"

"Ok well she kissed me and I kinda… kissed her back!"

"Wait let me get this right? You two finally get together and YOU are the one that cheats?"

"Well pretty much!"

Shizune smacks him upside the head.

"YOU BAKA!!! I THOUGHT YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO DATE LADY TSUNADE AND THE SENCOND YOU DO YOU CHEAT ON HER!!! MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU BAKA!!!" She screamed.

"Ow why do all women have to hit?!?!"

"Well that's why! Don't tell anyone got it?"

"Hai!" She said nodding.

"Alright enough rest let's go!" Tsunade said.

Then the two groups set off again! Tsunade still ignored Jiraiya the whole time! The two groups traveled until night fall.

They agreed to take shifts while the others sleep. Tsunade took the first shift. She stood her guard till it was time to switch, 3 hours later. The next shift was Jiraiya's. He of course didn't waste this time.

"Tsunade we need to talk!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya don't you get it!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Tsunade screamed in his face. "Now leave me alone. We have nothing to talk about! WE ARE THROUGH!! GET IT THROUGHT YOUR THICK SKULL GOT THAT!!!"

Then Tsunade left to sleep, leaving Jiraiya standing there really hurt. But they didn't know but Tsunade screamed so loud that it woke Shizune and she heard everything and felt nothing but sorrow for Jiraiya.

The next day while they are traveling Jiraiya doesn't speak a word to Tsunade. Kurenai really wants to know what's up. Shizune is going crazy with the secret.

After a few hour of traveling they are close to the split. They take a quick stop for most of the Jonin are tired. Shizune just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Shizune, do you know why Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama aren't talking?" Kurenai asked.

"Alright, I can't keep quiet anymore. Come with me." Shizune said.

They went somewhere far enough no one could hear.

"Alright, promise never to tell another soul!" Shizune said.

Kurenai nodded. Then Shizune told her EVERYTHING!!!

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight! Master Jiraiya finally got Lady Tsunade to love him and HE cheats on HER?!?!" Kurenai asked.

"That's exactly what I said!!!" Shizune said.

"Jiraiya no BAKA!!!"

But there was a problem. Anko was hiding and heard it ALL. And she never promised anything so the second she heard and Shizune and Kurenai started to talk about something else she ran to Kakashi and told him.

"WHAT?!?! NO WAY!!!" Kakashi said in disbelief. 

"I heard it straight. Jiraiya told Shizune, who told Kurenai and I was right there when she said it all!" Anko said.

Kakashi was so amazed. He went and told Asuma, then Gai and so on while Anko told all the girls. She even said it over the radios. Everyone was shocked.

"So uh Kurenai, Shizune? Is it true about Tsunade and Jiraiya being together and Jiraiya being a baka?" Asuma asked.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?!?!" Shizune screamed.

"So it is true!" Asuma said and left.

It wasn't long till it cam back to Tsunade. And when she found out she was FURIOUS!!! She hated Jiraiya more now than ever before!

"That no good bragging ass!" She said.

She started to look for him and she found him sitting down looking depressed. She made him stand up face her and she gave him a big SLAP!

"What was that for?" He asked.

She didn't respond she just walked away. The rumor had gotten worst though, it had some how got back to Konoha and some people thought Tsunade got pregnant. Some people said Tsunade was a whore, others said she was slut. This made her madder.

After that Tsunade, instead of not paying attention to Jiraiya, shot death glares at him. She shot him with those every time he would look at her, until they had to split up. And the last thing Tsunade ever said to Jiraiya was "I HATE YOU!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

* * *

Well that's chapter 13. Hope you liked it!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve. Blah blah blah. Well this is another one of those duller chapters. But still R&R please. Tell me what I should change and again I will do it in a heart beat!!!! I'd like to give a special thanks to jiraiyatsunade4ever for helping me alittle and some inpirarion from her story Started with Dinner. I know this chapter wasn't that good! Well anyway I guess I can leave a preview

Preview: The Akatsuki soon figure out Konoha's plan and tries to back fire it! Some go battle while others stay with Naruto. Jiraiya's group is the first target! It's a very fierce battle but everyone is wounded and when it comes time for Tsuande's group to battle the exact same spot as Jiraiya's, will she be able to heal everyone and protect herself or will she and everyone she cares about die?


	14. Distress call!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto  
A/N: Hey I am so SORRY I didn't write sooner! I was a little busy but more lazy! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! But here is the next chapter. I hope youlike it. It's a little sadder than my usual (Well alot of my writings turn sad) but I had a little of writer's block and this is the best I can do:) Hope you like it! 

* * *

Akatsuki have been traveling for a while! Jiraiya's group is not far behind but Pain senses something! He stops every few hours and tells the group to go a different direction!

"We are going a different direction! This way!" He said for the 20th time that day.

"Pain what is wrong? You keep telling us to change directions! What was wrong with the first path?" Konan asked.

"There is something wrong! I can sense that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Itachi asked.

"I think someone is following us!"

"Maybe some of us should check to see! And maybe kill some people!" Kisame said.

"Oh can I stay and eat them?" Zetsu asked eagerly.

Pain stopped and thought. Then he had wicked smile.

"That sounds like a splendid idea! Some of us will stay and here and battle whoever and coming while the other deliver the package!" He said.

"

NO WAY! KONOHA WILL TOTALLY KICK YOUR BUTTS! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed from inside the crate! He started to try to escape again.

"You've tried a million times Naruto-kun! You can't escape!" Itachi said.

"Alright then, Konan, Itachi, Kisame and I will stay back and fight! You guys go off!" Pain said.

"Aw… I really wanted to eat someone!" Zetsu complained.

"GO NOW!" Pain said!

"HAI!" Said the other members.

Then it began. Jiraiya's team stayed right on the tail of the Akatsuki until they met up. They were in a field not far from the original trap place.

"Oh look its Jiraiya-sensei!" Pain said.

"What the- how did they know we were coming?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know!" Shizune said.

"Are you two done talking? Let's battle!" Pain said.

"Alright I guess that's what we have to do! Everyone I'm going against Pain, all of you go against the others! Got it!"

"HAI!"

The battle began. Jiraiya and Pain were having there little one on one battle while everyone else battled on their own. 

The battle wasn't that long but it wasn't too short. Jiraiya's team was down though. Everyone was in a horrible condition. Now Pain's team was waiting for their next victims.

"Help… we need help…" It was a faint voice Tsunade can hear through her radio. She couldn't tell who it was though.

"Who is this… hello… please speak more clearly… who are you?" She asked.

"We… need… help."

"WHO IS THIS?" Tsunade asked. She was getting really worried.

"Tsunade… please… help us…"

"Is this… Jiraiya? Jiraiya stop trying to scare me you JERK!"

"Tsunade… please…"

"Tsunade-sama is something wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I think Jiraiya's team is in trouble!"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to this." Tsunade gave Kurenai the radio.

"Oh no! It sounds like their in trouble!"

"Alright we are going a different direction!" Tsunade told her group.

"Why Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiraiya's group is in trouble now come on!"

They all went in the direction Jiraiya went. When they finally got to the location they were surprised. Blood almost everywhere. The entire team was knocked out.

"What the hell happened here?" Kurenai asked.

"It seemed to be our fault! Oops!" Pain showed up. "So you are our next victims huh? Well then, we will deal with you the same way we dealt with Jiraiya's team! FAST AND PAINFUL!" Pain said and they attacked.

"Kurenai, Kakashi, Yamato! Be careful!" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" They said as Kisame, Itachi and Konan battled them.

Pain came at Tsunade from all side. All six Pains against one Tsunade. She had no choice but to jump up and come down crashing.

"Take this!" She said as she punched the ground. All six fell back. Then five of them attacked her at once. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" She cried. Her faithful slug, Katsuyu, showed up. "Alright Katsuyu Acid Slime!" Tsunade said.

"Yes my lady!" Then Acid came spitting out.

"Rah!" The missing Pain was about to hit Tsunade from behind.

"LADY TSUNADE! LOOK OUT!" Kurenai warned.

But she wasn't fast enough, Tsunade wounded. But it wasn't as bad as everyone else.

"That's it. Bunshin No Jutsu!" Tsunade said. Clones of her showed up everyone. The clones might not be able to do anything, but they did confuse the Pains.

While they tried to figure out who was who, the real Tsunade snuck out and tried to heal the closest person, Shizune.

"Shizune, Shizune can you hear me?" Tsunade asked. She was healing a big cut on Shizune's arm. It looked like one that Kisame could've given to her. "SHIZUNE!" She called again.

After the cut was down, she did the more serious wound on Shizune's stomach. It also looked like on Kisame could've given her. It was a big cut and took a while. About 5 minutes Shizune started to slowly open her eyes.

"Lady… Tsunade…" She said faintly. She started to slowly get up.

"Are you okay Shizune?" Tsunade asked concerned.

"I'm just fine Tsunade-sama."

"Alright come on; let's try to heal your team!"

"Hai!"

Shizune and Tsunade ran to the two closest bodies. Asuma's and Gai's. Asuma battled Itachi and was under the effects of the Tsukuyomi. Gai battled Konan and had cuts all over his body.

Tsunade immediately started to heal Asuma while Shizune healed Gai. But it wasn't long till Pain found out.

"HEY YOU'RE BATTLING ME!" He screamed as he charged at her.

Tsunade finished up Asuma and he got up as best as he could. Tsunade started to battle Pain yet again until Gai and Asuma took over.

"Hey it's time for pay back!" Asuma said. He and Gai battled Pain together but could barely throw any hits.

"Alright that's three where's Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. She was starting to worry. He had been the one who sent out the distress call yet she couldn't find him anywhere.

"OVER THERE" Shizune pointed. 

Jiraiya was lying on the floor far away from the others. He was covered in blood and coughing some out. He had multiple wounds all of them were major.

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade screamed. She ran to him as fast as she could.

"Thanks… for saving… my team…" He said faintly. "I… owe you…one." He said.

"Jiraiya, JIRAIYA! Please stay awake." Tsunade said. She was mad at him but she still cared.

Jiraiya started to slowly close his eyes.

"NO JIRAIYA!" She started to heal his wounds with Shizune's help. She was so scared about losing him. She was so worried that she didn't even notice that she started to cry. Tears were falling from her eyes to his wounds. She didn't notice till she tasted one go to her lip.

But her worries were ending there. Pain ditched Gai and Asuma. They were now trying to help Kurenai, Kakashi and Yamato. 

"Lady Tsunade, behind you!" Shizune warned her. 

* * *

Well that's chapter 14. Hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me what you think and what to improve. I also need your help for the next chapter! I'm not sure if I should make Tsunade get seriously wounded and well get really close to dying or what! Please tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, thanks:) 


	15. The Final Show down!

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto  
A/N: Hey I am so SORRY I didn't write sooner! I was a little busy but more lazy! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me! But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's a little sadder than my usual but it has a nice ending! :D This MIGHT be the last chapter! I might make an Epologue, but that is the readers choice! Hope you like it!

* * *

Bam… Tsunade was hit. She was stabbed in the back but she just continued to heal Jiraiya like nothing happened.

"Lady Tsunade… are you okay?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade started to cry a little. "Jiraiya… please… live…"

"So you want more huh?" Pain said. "Take this!!" He slashed her back, but still she was unfazed.

"Jiraiya…" She said as tears fell. "I… love you… please come back…"

Shizune was about to get up and heal Tsunade but she told her to sit. "Shizune… please don't worry about me… just please… save Jiraiya for me…" She said as she started to cry harder.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"Shizune! No! Please I want Jiraiya back!" She said crying even harder.

"But-" She was about to oppose when she saw that Tsunade was about to cry more than she did when her uncle died. "Alright Tsunade-sama.

"I will not be ignored!!" He stabbed Tsunade more.

Shizune was starting to get mad. She cared for Tsunade like a mother. She stood up and attacked Pain. "Leave Tsunade-sama alone!" She screamed.

"So you want to fight me? Fine… you can die!!" He said as he attacked her.

Shizune dodged him skill full and aimed with 100 accuracy. She hit him with her needles every time, but they were little to no affect on him. Finally he throw his sword… but it didn't hit Shizune… she turned around to see Tsunade stabbed in the back.

Tsunade was still crying. But then she started to cough out blood. But she didn't care. She just kept healing Jiraiya… finally he started to open his eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Who… made you cry… my hime?" He asked in a very weak voice.

Tsunade smiled faintly and tears of joy started to fall. Then suddenly… she fell to the ground. She was breathing hard. The last blow from the sword hit a her lung and she could hardly breath.

Jiraiya shoot up immediately. "Tsunade…" He called. "Tsunade answer me!" He started to cry. Then he became out raged. "You bastard! You are going to die!" He screamed as he started to charge at Pain with Rasengan.

Shizune got out of the way and rushed to Tsunade. She started to heal as fast as she could. She got on the radio, "Hello… we need back up! The Hokage is down! Get here immediately!! We at least need Sakura and Ino. I repeat… Sakura, Ino are you there?" Shizune suddenly found herself crying. "Tsunade-sama…" She said quietly.

"Hello Shizune… are you there?" Sakura radioed in.

"Sakura! Oh thank goodness. Please we need you here!"

"Shizune, are you there I'm close and I'm on my way!" Ino said.

"I am too!" Sakura said.

"Alright but please… hurry!" Shizune said. She continued to heal Tsunade. She waited for about 30 – 45 minutes until Sakura and Ino showed up.

"Sorry we're late. How is she?" Sakura asked worried

"She is fine but still very hurt. We need to work fast!" Shizune said.

"Alright we are ready to work!" Ino replied.

"Alright first we need to flip her! She was injured from the back."

All three of them carefully turned Tsunade over. Then they started to operate the severed injuries. Shizune worked on the worse injury which was her lungs, Sakura worked on her slash and Ino worked on the stabs.

--

Naruto was still trying to get out. He pushed and he used Rasengan. He did anything he possibly could… but nothing worked.

"Stop you're wasting your Chakra." Tobi said.

"I'll never give up! Not until I get out!" He said as he pushed on the walls. The Akatsuki just started to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" Some one asked. "I don't see what's so funny!"

The Akatsuki looked up to see Sasuke and Genma standing there. "Sasuke… nice to see you again!" Tobi said.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"It's me Madara!" Tobi said.

"Whatever I don't care!" Sasuke said.

Suddenly Tobi and Zetsu couldn't move.

"Hello fellows!" Shikamaru said from behind. He was doing his Shadow Possession jutsu.

Suddenly Tobi started to give the container Naruto was in to Genma, unwillingly. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Well you're giving us Naruto! That's what! And I'll be holding you so Genma and Sasuke can kill you." Shikamaru said.

"NO! Tobi is a good boy!!" He said.

"Oh just shut up!" Zetsu said.

Genma got the container and opened it up. Naruto then leaped out. "Yeah I'm free!" He screamed. "And someone is going to pay!" He used his shadow clone and started to create the Rasengan. Then he charged at Zetsu.

Then Sasuke go his sword and cut his head off. "Hm… that wasn't fun enough… time to kill Tobi…" He said. He put the sword to Tobi's neck. "Any last words?"

"Tobi-" He couldn't finish Sasuke had slashed his throat and stabbed him.

"Oops… my sword slipped!" Sasuke said.

Suddenly Shikamaru started to cough out blood and was seriously hurt. "Oh no!" Naruto cried. "He was using his jutsu when we were attacking and he got hurt!"

"Good job, genius." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Taking one for the team… I'll be fine to die." Shikamaru said as he lies on the floor cough blood.

"No way Shikamaru! We are taking you to see on of the medic-nins!" Naruto said as he picked up Shikamaru.

"Come on this way! We keep getting distress calls from both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's team, let's go help them!" Genma said.

--

Tsunade was still severely hurt. Her breathing was starting to die down… her heart beat was disappearing. All three of the young medics started to cry. Jiraiya, who was still fight Pain, saw the three. Every time he thought of Tsunade's death he got angrier and angrier.

"If Tsunade dies, you die too you know that you bastard!" Jiraiya said using Toad Flame Bomb.

"Only if you can beat me Jiraiya-sensei!" Pain replied dodging it and attack Jiraiya.

Then suddenly, Tsunade heart beat stopped… her breathed was gone. Shizune started to cry and wail over her body.

"No! Lady Tsunade!! Don't die!!" Shizune said crying.

Sakura and Ino started to panic as well. They increased their chakra control and poured almost all their chakra into Tsunade. When Jiraiya heard this he had a mix of hatred, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"You are dead!!" He screamed attacking Pain with Great Ball Rasengan. He was full of fury. All he wanted to do now was nothing but to kill Pain for taking the life of Tsunade. He attacked with every jutsu he knew.

Pain tried to dodge them all until he finally got hit! He tried to use his sword but Jiraiya used it against him. Finally after attacking Pain with all the jutsu he knew and his sword Pain crashed to the ground.

Jiraiya started to breathe heavily. He was exhausted. He had been weak and almost out of chakra but forced everything out in order to save Tsunade. He went over to her body and started to weep over it.

About 10 minutes later… everyone was done. The Akatsuki was now extinct. Shikamaru was healed by Sakura and Ino. Shizune was still trying to save Tsunade. Jiraiya couldn't stop crying. Tears gushed down from his face… then suddenly. There was a hand on his cheek.

"Now… who made my Ero-Baka cry?" She asked jokily. Then she closed her eyes and smiled a soft smile.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you alright?" Shizune asked.

"Of course Shizune… nothing can kill me!" She said with a hint of laughter.

Jiraiya smiled. He held Tsunade close to him. Tears couldn't help but fall. He held her tighter and tighter. More tears coming out each time.

"I love you…" Jiraiya whispered into Tsunade's ears.

"I love you too… Ero-Baka!" She said laughing a little. She then looked at everyone else. "Good job everyone… mission accomplished. Now, Sasuke are you coming to stay in the village?"

"Why not… Itachi is dead… I guess I can." He said with no emotion at all.

"Alright let's go now!" She tried to get up, but was far too weak. Jiraiya ended up carrying her back to the village and to the hospital, for both of them were still really hurt along with the others.

--

A month later

Tsunade finally got out of the hospital. Jiraiya got out a week earlier than her and everyone else 3 weeks. Tsunade was of course stuck with mountains of paper work… again. Once Tsunade was out of the hospital Jiraiya was the first to see her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!!" Jiraiya screamed. "I was crying over you're dead body and you scared me half to death!!" Jiraiya screamed again.

Tsunade just sat there, head on her hand listening to him. Back to the old days. Finally Tsunade got up, walked to Jiraiya and gave him a kiss. "Shut up already, will ya?" She said. "Pick me up at 7 tonight, see ya later." She walked out to her room.

"What just happened?" Jiraiya asked, the second Tsunade kissed him he went frozen.

"I think you just got a date with Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said equally shocked as Jiraiya was.

"Shizune, can you come here I need your help!!" Tsunade called from the other room.

"Come Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called back and rushed to Tsunade's room. But before she left and said, "I think you should go get ready! You have a date in 4 hours!" Then she left.

Jiraiya smiled as he went back home to get ready for his date.

Well that's chapter 15. Hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! I might not make an Epologue! You decide! I'll give everyone 2 weeks to vote if I should make and epologue! And if you want one you have to give me some ideas! Thanks for reading!!


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto  
A/N: Alright here is the Epilogue! :D This one took way shorter time! But that was becuase I wasn't being lazy! Hope you like it! :D

* * *

It was finally spring in Konoha. Jiraiya woke up and turned in bed to face the love of his life. The blonde was still a sleep and trying to stay that way.

"Hey Tsunade…" Jiraiya said. "Wake up!"

Tsunade moaned and turned the other direction. Jiraiya just laughed. He gave Tsunade a kiss on the back. Then he put his arms around her pulling her into an embrace. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. This made Tsunade smile, then she opened one of her eyes.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

"To wake you up!" He said grinning. "Get up it's your day off!"

"Exactly, my day off so I can sleep!"

Jiraiya did a little puppy pout. He Tsunade a long kiss. "Please baby, for me!"

Tsunade sighed and sat up. She gave him another kiss. "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"I want to take you out today! Now get ready and let's go!"

"Fine…" She went and got ready.

The whole day Jiraiya took her everywhere. For breakfast they went to a great restaurant, the same for lunch. He took her shopping and looking at some jewelry. Night fall came quick. Tsunade was extremely tired from Jiraiya dragging her everywhere.

"I want to go to bed sweetie! Let's go!" Tsunade whined.

"Just dinner and I'll carry you home! Please!" Jiraiya pleaded.

Tsunade again sighed. "Fine, but only dinner!"

Jiraiya grinned and pulled her to a field over looking the moon and full of Cherry Blossoms. Under a beautiful cherry blossom try was a beautiful picnic.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said.

"Go sit! Come on. Let's eat!" He said.

Tsunade gave him a kiss and sat down. They had their meals and some cake for desert. Then they just sat and stared at the moon. Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's hand and gave her a kiss.

"Tsunade, my sweet…" He started.

"Wait! You have some icing on your cheek." She licked it off and went to his ear. "So what were you saying?" She asked in a soft seductive tone. It sent a few chills down his spine. Then he took her hand again.

"I love you! I want to spend the remaining years of my life with you! Please, Tsunade, will you marry me?" Jiraiya asked taking out a box.

Tsunade sat there with her mouth a little open. She didn't know what to say. She was frozen. Then a sad expression came to Jiraiya's face.

"Is that a no?" He asked in a sad voice.

Tsunade closed her mouth and looked in his eyes. Then she gave him a small kiss. "Of course I'd marry you Ero-Baka!" She said.

Jiraiya smiled and gave Tsunade a long kiss. The two stayed under the moon light. Cuddling to keep each other warm.

Well that's the Epilogue. Hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D Oh and as a heads up! I'm am currently working on a new story! It has all the couples I like including JirTsu as one of the main couples! :D I haven't decided on a Title but it might be called Alternate World. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! :D THANK YOU EVERYONE!


End file.
